marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry Camp (Earth-616)
, ; formerly , , | Relatives = Marci Camp (daughter), unnamed mother | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 325 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (shavedCategory:Shaved Hair) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal, mercenary, former U.S. Army master sergeant, boxer | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Topeka, Kansas | Creators = Len Wein; Sal Buscema | First = Defenders #17 | HistoryText = Origin Henry Camp was born in Topeka, Kansas. His mother left him in a garbage pile two days after he was born. He was then raised in a orphanage before he joined the United States Army. In the Army, he attained the rank of Master Sergeant. During his time in the Army his friends were "blown to pieces for a lie, for oil, for billionaires." At some point he was dishonorably discharged, and shortly thereafter he entered a life of crime and was later caught and headed off to Ryker's Island Prison. He then became cellmates with Dirk Garthwaite, also known as the Wrecker. At some point in his life he was a boxer. The Wrecking Crew Garthwaite, together with Camp and two other inmates at Ryker's Island Prison, Dr. Eliot Franklin and Brian Calusky, made a successful jailbreak and managed to locate his crowbar. Willing to share his power with his allies, The Wrecker had the three other convicts join him in holding onto the crowbar outside during an electrical storm. Lightning struck the crowbar, magically distributing the enchanted strength bestowed upon The Wrecker among the four of them. The Wrecker's three allies then adopted costumes and aliases as well: Franklin became Thunderball, Calusky became Piledriver, and Henry Camp became Bulldozer, constructing a special metal helmet for the occasion. Together the four superhumanly strong criminals became known as The Wrecking Crew, who were led by The Wrecker himself. Bulldozer has fought many of Marvel's superheroes over the years, including The Avengers, The Defenders, and most often, The Mighty Thor himself. Unlike Thunderball, Bulldozer has remained steadfast in his loyalty to The Wrecker and has only been separated from The Wrecking Crew through various incarcerations in prison. Hood's Criminal Army Along the rest of the Wrecking Crew, Henry joined Hood's criminal army, but was later imprisoned after the events of the Siege of Asgard, where they helped Iron Patriot. Pleasant Hill At some point, he was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and was incarcerated at Pleasant Hill. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: Bulldozer possesses superhuman strength, so long as the Wrecker shares his superhuman powers with Bulldozer and the other members of the Wrecking Crew. While empowered, Bulldozer can lift approximately 10 tons. Superhuman Speed: Bulldozer is capable of running and moving at speeds substantially greater than even the finest human athlete and can reach a top speed of about 60 miles per hour. Superhuman Stamina: Bulldozer's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 6 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Bulldozer's skin, muscle, and bone tissues are considerably harder and more resistant to injury than those of an ordinary human. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and .45 caliber bullets without sustaining injury. | Abilities = US Army training in hand-to-hand combat as well as training in boxing; usually uses helmeted head for butting. | Strength = Class 10; Henry can press lift 10 tons. | Weaknesses = Bulldozer slowly loses his powers if he's were for too long away from the Wrecking Bar's range. | Equipment = Bulldozer has a specially-made armored helmet, neck and shoulder apparatus that gives him added protection and invulnerability when ramming an opponent. The helmet partially affects his peripheral field-of-vision. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * In , it shows that Henry was a boxer at some point in his life and that he smokes cigars. | Links = *Wikipedia contributors, "Bulldozer (comics)," Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia, http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bulldozer_%28comics%29&oldid=100580075 (accessed January 18, 2007). }} Category:Strength Class 10 Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Bulletproof Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Asgardian Magic Category:Secret Wars (1984) participants Category:Tobacco Smokers Category:Boxers Category:Mercenaries